Hands Off the Girl Angel
by extraordinary geek
Summary: AU after 7X03. Dean and Sam run into their Angel but what happened to him...uh her. Watch as the Winchesters try to keep their newly brought back and transformed friend safe from everyday dangers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my birthday present to you guys, I hope you like it. AU after 7X03. This was a challenge given to me in which I was to write a girl Cas but was to make it a sisterly relationship. Sorry no Destiel, but I do have another girl Cas story I'll be posting soon which is not a sisterly relationship, just a heads up. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Supernatural.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked through the halls with Dean sneaking glances at Sam with a smirk present on his face.

"It's not funny Dean" Sam whined.

"Dude, you got mistaken for a chick." Dean chortled.

Oh it had been funny alright. The boys had gone to a bar to unwind after a long hunt. Dean had stated that it was one of his constitutional rights, after all wasn't one of them freedom of happiness? He knew a good drink made him happy. Sam being the party pooper that he was had said no.

"_We could be doing something beneficial like research Dean." He reminded his older brother. _

_Dean looked at him like he had gone insane. "Come on Sam we ganked that fugly's ass." _

_Sam stared at his brother and gave a long suffering sigh. "Fine Dean" _

Later that night he would come to regret that decision.

Arriving at the bar Dean had found a girl or rather she had found him. Giving a wave to his brother and a smile to the female beside him Dean had walked away.

Finding himself alone Sam had gone up to one of the stools and gotten himself a drink. No sooner had he finished his first drink than he had felt a breath at his ear and one of the cheesiest pickup lines.

"_What's a beautiful babe like you doing here?"_

Sam stiffened, seriously? Turning around he stared or rather glared at the poor unsuspecting man.

He looked to be one step away from falling face down in a drunken heap. Seeing Sam's face though he appeared to quickly sober up.

"_You're a guy?" He asked incredulously._

_Sam thought he heard a chuckle somewhere behind him._

_The guy seemed really apologetic. "I'm sorry man but with the hair….I just….." Seeing Sam's annoyed expression he finished up quickly. "I gotta go" _

_This time Sam heard the laugh loud and clear. _

Exactly like right now. Sam ignored his slightly immature brother.

Dean caught the look his brother gave him and snickered. "I told you it would happen someday _Samantha_."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up Dean."

Dean was about to answer when he heard a noise in their room. Looking at Sam he motioned for him to be quiet.

Getting the hint Sam quickly shut up. With a great amount of trepidation Dean placed a hand on the door and turned the knob.

In the darkness of the room they could see a figure crouching down by one of the beds.

"Step away from the bed and come up with your hands up."

Sam stared at his brother. "Seriously Dean"

The figure in question stood up and turned around.

"Hello Dean"

Man if she wasn't hot. She was a girl of about nineteen maybe twenty years, no older than twenty two. She was about 5'5 with a slim, delicate figure with dark brown almost black hair that reached her shoulders. The most striking thing about her though, was her bright blue eyes.

Dean didn't know who she was and gave her an askance look.

"Dean?" The timid voice spoke up. The young woman sounded nervous and much panicked. Then again that was the natural reaction of many people when they were faced with a gun and a glare courtesy of Dean Winchester.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded eying the girl in front of him warily. Sam stood to the side awkwardly watching the exchange not knowing whether he should raise a gun too or calm the girl down.

"Dean you and Sam know who I am." She answered a bit disappointed and hurt. This piece of information made Sam perk up as he now looked more closely at their intruder.

Dean scoffed. "Look girl I have no idea who or what you are, but_ I_ sure as heck don't remember meeting you." He gave Sam a pointed look silently asking whether or not he had met the girl.

Sam was sure that there was something familiar about the girl but he couldn't quite place what it was. He felt like he somehow knew her but at the same time he knew he had never seen her.

Dean took his silence to mean that he didn't recognize her and turned back to give her an apprising look. Something about the girl felt familiar.

"Are you a demon?" He asked. "Or just our personal Julie?"

"I am not a demon and my name is not Julie" She answered eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to a side.

_Shit._ Dean recognized that look.

"Cas?"

* * *

P.S: I hope you guys like it, next chapter will be longer!

P.S: Remember to read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are awesome and I hope you like this next chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural nor the characters within, they belong to the amazing Eric Kripke.

* * *

"Cas what the hell happened to you man... uh I mean girl?" Dean asked. Last he'd seen Cas had died after the leviathans had finished him off in the lake. Another thing was that Cas had been a guy, or inhabiting a guy. What had happened to Jimmy?

The girl, _Cas _he reminded himself gave a sigh. "I presume you saw when I…died?" she asked pausing at the word died.

Dean nodded glancing at Sam who also nodded.

"I don't know how long I was dead." Cas started fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist. "I just know that I saw a bright light and heard a voice tell me that I was to go back." At this she turned her gaze to the floor. "I know that you probably don't want me here but I woke up like this, in this form. If you want I can leave." She mumbled fidgeting nervously.

"What! Cas why do you think we wouldn't want you here?" Dean asked.

Cas lifted her head. "I betrayed you Dean… you and Sam" She gave a quick look towards Sam then quickly turned her gaze back to the carpet.

"Cas, I know what you did and I know why you did it" Cas's head shot back up. "I'm not going to say that your actions didn't hurt because they did a lot." He looked at Cas sternly. "When you made yourself God and broke Sam's wall you broke our trust Cas and that's not easy to get." He could see the guilt in Cas' eyes as he said that. Her large blue eyes looked heartbroken.

Dean crossed over the room in three steps and engulfed Cas in a tight embrace. Fuck chick flick moments and manly pride. They had thought Cas was dead for months and now he _she_ was right there in front of him in the flesh. Losing Cas had been comparable to losing Sam and Dean knew he couldn't stand to lose another brother or in this case sister. Dean felt tears in his eyes looking at Cas he noticed she wore the same look.

"I forgive you Cas but you're gonna have to work real hard to get my trust back." He grabbed Cas' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Cas nodded as she battled tears and the lump in her throat. "I-I'm….I'm sorry Dean" Dean came up to her and gave her another hug this time glancing at Sam over his shoulder.

Sam seemed to be deep in thought. Cas had gone dark side on them and declared himself God, he had broken down the wall in his head. They had thought Cas had died and now he _she_ he reminded himself was back. If Sam was honest he would have to say that yes, there was a part of him that was angry at Cas for the hallucinations and unwanted memories, but the angel had been their friend for three years and had helped them out a lot. Cas was family in everything but blood and as Bobby had shown them, it doesn't make a difference. Also Sam knew a thing or two about making stupid decisions with the intention of helping.

Cas turned to look at him with an extremely guilty look on her face.

"Sam…I…I" The words seemed to get stuck in her throat.

She remorsefully blinked back tears not looking at him in the eye. She had broken the wall in Sam's head. What could she possibly say that would fix what she'd done?

Sam watched Cas blink back tears and found that he couldn't help it and also gave the errant angel a hug. "I know Cas, and like Dean said we forgive you, everyone makes stupid mistakes." He gave Cas a small smile. "Time heals all wounds Cas." Then he gave her a tap on the head. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Cas nodded giving a tentative smile with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Sam."

"Well" Dean clapped his hands. "Now that we're all back and reacquainted why don't we find out what happened to you Cas."

Cas nodded then gave a troubled look. Sam and Dean noticed the look and glanced at each other wondering what had troubled the angel.

"What's up Cas?"

Cas looked up with a worried expression on her face. "I don't have much access to my angelic abilities right now."

Dean looked at her with worry. "Does that mean that you're human now?" he asked.

Cas shook her head tentatively. "No I am still an angel, but I am somehow also human I don't know how to explain it." She answered frustrated.

Sam eyed her thoughtfully. "So you're saying that you are essentially a human with angel powers."

This time Cas nodded seemingly pleased that Sam had understood what she was trying to tell them. It frustrated her to no end that somehow this body was hers and not hers at the same time. She was now in possession of a human body, although there was no previous owner. It was almost like she had her own body without occupying a vessel. At the same time however she still had her wings and a limited version of her powers.

"Whoa backup" Dean exclaimed. "You're human but with powers?" He asked. "Is this like with Anna?"

"No, Anna was a fallen angel and she was reborn as an infant. She didn't have any angelic abilities other than hearing our brethren until her grace was returned to her."

Dean looked thoughtful. "So does this mean you still have your grace Cas?"

Cas looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure Dean."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Castiel seemed to get a faraway look in her eyes before telling them.

-Flashback-

Pain

Surprisingly the first thing that registered in Castiel's brain was pain. It felt as if every nerve in his body were on fire. The next thing was that he was lying on the ground. First things first he thought, time to get off the floor. Then he would hopefully be able to get to Sam and Dean. He still had much to atone for.

Ow

Okaay so that plan had as Dean would say, fallen on his face, literally. Getting back up Castiel noticed something that his father had forgotten to mention to him when he told him to go back. He was a female. Castiel huffed irritated at this new development. One would think that if God had done him the favor of bringing him back to life he'd at least bring him back in the correct vessel.

Boom!

Castiel jumped. 'Umm, he did not mean that!' It seemed that his father was not pleased with his attitude. Of course having declared himself God and having released the leviathans did not put him in God's favor.

Finally getting up, the angel tried to sense where the boys were. She could get a general sense of their location but no specifics. Rearranging her clothes she closed her eyes and angled her wings for flight. Landing only about a mile away from her original location she frowned. Something was wrong; she should be able to travel much farther. Castiel stood stock still and looked deep within herself, to her grace. She was shocked to find that her grace was bound. It seemed that there was some sort of invisible barrier that was containing most of it. The most surprising thing however was that in addition to her grace she had something that could be considered a soul.

-Present-

"Wait a minute" Sam interrupted. "You're saying you have a human soul now?"

Castiel nodded. "It seems my father wishes for me to be able to atone for my past aggressions."

"That kind of makes sense" Seeing his brother's confused look he elaborated. "With a human soul she should be able to feel guilt and what not so that the redemption process could go easier."

"Sam shut up and let the angel continue her story." Dean could see how Sam's words seemed to drown Cas in guilt.

Sam noticed the pointed look that his brother was giving him. "Oh okay sorry"

Castiel nodded and resumed her tale.

-Flashback-

So, with a sigh of gratitude Castiel Angel of the Lord resigned herself to the fact that she now had limited access to her powers. It was better than nothing after all. She tried taking flight again but could feel the strain it placed on her bound grace. It felt rather uncomfortable. Looking towards the sky she noticed that she still had a few hours before nightfall and started the trek towards the brothers' current location.

-End Flashback-

"Whoa hold on" Dean exclaimed. "You're telling me that you walked the whole way here, dressed like that?"

Castiel nodded her expression confused. "I do not understand what my clothing had to do with anything Dean."

Both brothers just exchanged looks that could be related to 'how do we explain this to Cas now that she became a girl.' Finally after a few seconds of awkward staring Sam spoke up.

"Uh you know Cas girls really shouldn't be walking around alone dressed like that." Sam explained lamely.

Castiel for her part just looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

Dean just face palmed at the Angel's question. How do you explain to a recently gender changed humanized angel about the dangers of walking alone when wearing a miniskirt and heels?

"Dean?" Castiel turned her tilted head towards him. "Why can't I walk alone?"

Dean sighed, that another reason why Castiel should not be wandering off by herself. She radiated innocence and naivety like a beacon of light. Anyone would be able to pick up on that in a few seconds. Everything about her screamed naive, from the curious and innocent way she asked questions to the trusting way she talked to random strangers. He knew it would not have mattered before had she been at full power, but with her being drained previous nuances became big dangers. "High heels are not functional if you need to get away Cas." He told her. _Wimp_ his inner voice yelled at him. He couldn't bring himself to tell Cas about the dangers that presented themselves now that the angel was a girl.

Sam nodded. "They tend to get in the way if you need to run."

Castiel seemed to accept that. "I had not considered that, thank you Dean"

Dean nodded. "That's okay Cas we'll stop by a mall and buy you some new clothes tomorrow." Seeing her try to hide a yawn he smiled. "For now get some sleep." He directed the small angel towards one of the beds. He watched as she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. Glancing at Sam he could see that he had reached the same conclusion.

Cas was vulnerable now that she was not at her maximum capacity. They had to keep Cas safe, both from supernatural threats and non-supernatural threats.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read the story! Special thanks to SPNAngelGirl for being so kind and supportive! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters within the show.

* * *

"I am fully clothed at the moment."

"Damn it Cas don't say it like that." Dean scolded the angel.

"But I do not require new clothing" Castiel informed him confused. Why did she need new clothing if she had a nice outfit on her now? Her father had been more than generous enough to provide her with such clothes.

"Just come with us Cas" Dean told her exasperated as he pulled her along by the arm. The mall was crowded and the last thing he wanted or needed was to lose Cas.

"Come on Dean let's go there. They look like they have nice clothes."

God, Dean thought, his brother was such a girl.

"How about this one Cas?" Sam asked holding up some pants.

Cas looked at Sam with a strange look on her face that clearly said 'are you out of your mind?'

"I find that shade of orange rather bright and disturbing" she deadpanned. Dean laughed as he took in her expression and tone of voice. Cas was right, the pair of pants were a really ugly orange color.

"Sheesh okay, I got it Cas. No need for the criticism."

The confused angel tilted her head. "I thought that was the purpose" she told him. "If not why did you ask me Sam?"

"Just never mind Cas" Sam replied as he put away the pair of pants.

Twenty minutes later Dean found himself glad that the credit card was not his. At the rate Cas and Sam were going they would buy out the store by the time they were done. Well it was more like Sam picking out clothes and Cas either giving it the okay or giving Sam the evil eye. Either way Dean was quickly finding himself getting bored.

"I'll see you later ladies, I'm gonna go sit on that nice bench right outside" Dean informed his brother and Cas. "Don't max out the credit card."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Very funny Dean"

Dean just shook his head. "Just keep close watch of Cas Sammy" he instructed his brother. Sam nodded. He'd do his best in keeping an eye on their angel friend.

"Are you leaving Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'm just sitting on one of the benches outside of the store Cas. Don't worry Sammy's got your back."

Castiel nodded as Dean left the store to go sit on a bench.

After they had gone through all the outerwear Cas made the suggestion herself.

"I am in need of undergarments Sam"

Sam found himself blushing bright red as he heard Cas' words. He was definitely not comfortable with helping the angel buy that.

"Uh Cas maybe it might be better if we found someone to help you with that."

Cas looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked completely oblivious to Sam's awkwardness.

Sam stared at her in contemplation. Oh God, he thought, how to tell the angel. "It's always better for another girl to help you with that part because they know more than me."

Castiel seemed to accept his explanation as she nodded. "That makes sense."

Sam let out a breath of relief. This is probably why his brother had left, the sneaky jerk. Looking around he searched for one of those sales associates that worked here. Normally when one didn't need them they were all 'can I help you?' and now that he was in dire need of one, it seemed like they had all vanished.

"Where are those stupid-"

"May I help you?"

Sam turned around and almost cried with relief. "I am so glad you're here" he told her. The young woman looked at him strangely. "My name is Lily. Is everything alright sir?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "She needs underclothes." He told her pointing towards Cas.

"Okay let's go off to the lingerie section, its right over here. Just follow me" She instructed walking away. Cas looked at Sam for confirmation. He nodded his head.

"Follow her Cas?"

"Oh you can come too." The young woman told him giving Sam another strange look.

Sam shook his head. "No that's okay I'll stand here so I won't bother you."

"Nonsense" She exclaimed. "You come right here and accompany your" She looked at Sam for an explanation to his relationship with Cas.

"Sister" Sam spluttered out. "She…Cas is my sister."

Cas threw him a confused look. She was not Sam's sister. Sam for his part just threw her a look.

The young woman nodded. "Well you can follow me too" She added. Sam was just about to refuse again when he saw the pleading look Cas threw his direction. Damn it. So with a long-suffering sigh Sam found himself following the sales associate and his "sister."

"So Cas what's your brother's name?" Lily asked.

Cas found herself puzzled at the line of questioning but answered nonetheless to keep up the charade that Sam had going. Almost like that time at the police station with Dean and the fake IDs. "His name is Sam"

"Is he seeing anyone?" Lily asked.

Cas tilted her head in confusion. "Seeing anyone?" she asked.

"You know" Lily answered. "Is he like dating anyone?"

Castiel shook her head. "Sam is not dating at the moment." she answered. She was shocked when the woman next to her gasped. "You mean your brother is up for the taking?" she squealed.

Cas wasn't even able to respond when the young sales associate sighed. "Your brother is so hot" she whispered. Cas looked on in confusion. She was still unaware as to what the woman had meant. Sam wasn't hot was he? She would have to remember to ask him if he had a fever later.

"Still he must be really nice if he actually came with you to shop for clothes. I know most guys wouldn't come within fifty miles of a mall." Lily reasoned.

Cas nodded. "Sam is the one who suggested that I shop for clothes."

Lily sighed again. "You are so lucky to have such a sweet older brother."

Sam for his part was mortified. He was just two feet behind the girls and could clearly hear every word they said. It was almost like Lily had forgotten he was there or didn't care. Either way it made the situation very awkward. But he wasn't the only one feeling awkward he noticed.

After an agonizingly awkward and extremely embarrassing twenty minutes Sam found himself finally done with the lingerie ordeal. They were finally ready to pay.

"Hey guys are you okay?" Dean's voice floated towards them. Sam could see his brother standing by the doorway and waved him over.

"Are you guys done?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "We're almost done. We were just about to pay."

"Umm excuse me" Lily cleared her throat, looking at Dean as she raked his body over with her eyes.

Both brothers turned to look towards Lily. "Do you guys know each other?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "He's my brother."

Lily immediately turned to Castiel. "Oh my gosh you are insanely lucky" she gushed. "You have not one but two extremely hot and sexy brothers."

Flipping over the receipt she reached for a pen and wrote something on the back. "If you guys ever have a party or just need another person don't hesitate to call me. I mean it."

Dean took the receipt as his brother picked up the bags and all but ran out of the store. Cas followed him confused with Dean trailing behind her.

Once in the car Dean let out a laugh at the expression on Sam's face.

"Next time you go shopping with _our little sister_." Sam replied to Dean's laughter.

"But Sammy didn't you hear that we are extremely hot and sexy" Dean teased.

Sam huffed. Let's see you have a girl practically harassing you and see how you like it."

"She said you were sweet." Cas added then remembered something. "She asked if you were dating and I said no. Was I wrong?"

"Gah" Sam exclaimed. "See she was totally hitting on me and it wasn't even funny."

Dean once again laughed as he took in Cas' confusion at Sam's discomfort.

Back at the hotel Dean told Cas to get dressed. "Get changed Cas we're gonna go to Bobby's now and see what he has to say about the situation."

Cas nodded and took a bundle of clothes with her as she went to the bathroom. Once she locked the door Sam turned towards his brother.

"Do you really think that Bobby can do anything about this Dean? I mean Bobby is great and all but can he really reverse something that God himself ordered and changed?" he asked his tone skeptical.

Dean sighed. "I'm not sure Sam but the least we could do is get Cas to a safe place meanwhile her grace is limited. At the least we can hope that Bobby can help us with unlocking the limits placed on Cas' grace.

Sam nodded. His brother was looking for a safe place for their friend meanwhile she recovered she fully recovered her grace and Bobby's house was the best place for the job. Hopefully Bobby would react better to seeing the supposed-to-be-dead angel than they had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I'll update my other stories soon. Thanks for reading, hope you all like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters within.

* * *

"Take a nap Cas" Dean suggested as the angel yawned for what seemed like the tenth time that hour.

The recently humanized and feminized angel gave him a withering look but nodded as she placed her head on the window. Within minutes the angel was out.

"Damn" Dean muttered. "He uhh she didn't use to need to sleep before" Sam nodded. He knew that his brother wasn't really thinking about the fact that the angel felt sleepy, but rather the fact that the angel now needed to sleep.

"We'll be fine Dean" Sam reassured his brother.

Five hours later they found themselves driving up to a very familiar junkyard.

"Hey Cas wake up"

The slumbering angel blearily opened her eyes. "Have we arrived?"

Dean held in a laugh at the angel's question. It sounded too much like 'Are we there yet?'

"Yeah Cas we're here"

The angel quickly sat up and looked out the window. Once the car stopped she eagerly opened the door and got out. Then she stopped. This was Bobby's junkyard, and Bobby did not know about her restricted grace and reformation. He would definitely not want to see her. She scrambled back towards the car. Now more than ever she wished she was at full capacity so she could fly away.

"Come on Bobby open up" Dean was knocking on the door as Sam carried their stuff. Castiel stood behind them anxiously.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'"

The door flung open as Bobby glared at them. "Couldn't have come at a normal hour could ya"

Dean grinned. "Nope"

Bobby gave him another withering glare before seeing the angel. "Well balls" The older hunter rubbed a hand on his face. "I knew you said the idgit got himself turned, but somehow I wasn't expecting this."

"You and me Bobby" Dean shook his head as he gently shoved the angel forward. "C'mon Cas say hi to Bobby." Cas simply nodded in greeting, not lifting her head to meet the older hunter.

Bobby gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning to the door. "Well what are ya all waiting for? Come on in."

~o~

Dinner was a quiet affair. The tension in the room was palpable. Both Sam and Dean tried to make conversation, but Bobby and Cas seemed to only answer when spoken to and definitely did not talk to each other or initiate conversation. After a few minutes of this awkward silence, Sam and Dean gave up and left, Sam being the first to excuse himself and get up to bed.

"Well Bobby, Cas, as much fun as this has been I think I'm also gonna hit the hay." Dean gave the two one last look before also retreating upstairs. Both of them had to talk, and he was definitely not going to want to be there for that conversation.

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed before Bobby noisily cleared his throat.

"Well why don't we take this conversation to the living room."

Cas stared at him confused. "But we haven't been conversing."

At that Bobby cracked the first smile of the day. Some things wouldn't change. "Well we are now, come on Cas." Castiel nodded and silently followed the man to the living room. Now she understood the human saying that someone was dragging their feet.

Once in the room, both sat down and stared at each other. Once more Bobby took charge and initiated conversation. "Can you tell me how you ended up like this?" Bobby pointed toward the female angel. Cas nodded and began her tale.

"Well' Bobby shook his head. "That's something. How ya holding up?"

Castiel tilted her head. "This body is younger and female." She gave the hunter a quizzical look.

"No I mean how are ya feeling idgit." Castiel smiled, she was relieved once she heard the familiar moniker. This meant that the man wasn't as angry with her as he had been before.

"I am fine." Castiel tried giving Bobby another smile, when the situation hit her. She was at limited grace. It wasn't as bad as before, but now this body she was in, was hers. There was no one else in there to help her out when she didn't understand certain human customs. Even when heaven had abandoned her she had still had Jimmy to talk to. Now, for the first time, she was alone. This was a feeling she found she didn't like.

Bobby had noticed the angel turn quiet after her blatant lie. Fine his ass! He watched with concern as the angel seemed to think deeply for a few seconds, before a disturbed and panicked look crossed her face. Now in all his time of knowing the angel Bobby had never seen such a wide range of emotions cross the angel's face as he was seeing now. Suddenly her face contorted into an expression akin to pain, and she began to shake.

Now Bobby panicked. Castiel wasn't sobbing or even crying, not a single tear fell but she was sort of sitting there silently with a spaced out look shaking violently. Somehow, this seemed more disturbing to Bobby than if the angel had been full out sobbing.

"Cas?" Bobby received no answer. "Cas, talk to me" He shook the angel's shoulder slightly. The angel starting breathing deeply, but the glazed look started to fade. "That's it feathers, come back."

Hearing the words combined with the soothing tone inflected into the gruff man's tone seemed to do the trick. Slowly, Cas came back to the present. Her face was dry; she hadn't cried a single tear. She was a soldier, an angel of the Lord and angels did not cry.

"Bobby?" Confusion laced Castiel's tone.

"What happened there Cas?" Castiel noted that the man seemed to regard her with concern.

"I'm sorry Bobby." She apologized. "I shouldn't have subjected you to that. I-I just realized that for the first time I am completely alone." Bobby gave her a look that said explain now. "I am not in communication with my brothers and sisters and I cannot return. Jimmy has been laid to rest in heaven and I am alone in this body." Her voice took on a slightly saddened tone. For someone who didn't know the angel it would have sounded cold or aloof, but Bobby knew better.

"Oh you idgit" He exclaimed with tenderness. Castiel stared at the hunter in confusion. "You're not alone; you've got Sam and Dean. Sure they might not always be thinking right, but they are loyal and won't abandon you." Bobby slowly raised an arm to the angel's shoulder and rubbed. "And you've always got me feathers. Between the boys and me you won't be alone." The old hunter's voice is rough as he says these words, he isn't one for 'chick flick moments' as Dean calls them, but Cas is family.

"Come on feathers let's get you to bed. It's late and you'll need to replenish your strength." The angel got up and followed him upstairs. Bobby quietly led the angel to the bed and helped her remove her shoes and laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers up over her he watched as she settled in. Slowly he ran a hand through her hair, gently pushing a raven lock out of her face.

Castiel felt herself slowly relax into the tender touch. It felt nice. "Thank you Bobby." Cas didn't say what for, but there was no need. Bobby understood.

"No need to thank me Cas, that's what family does." And that's what she was, family. Dean and Sam were his boys, and so was Castiel after going through so much with them and for them. He considered them all sons, but now in light of recent events, Cas might just have to settle for daughter. Strangely, he found he was alright with that.

Quietly Bobby left, leaving the door open just a peek. "Good night Cas, sweet dreams."


End file.
